


I don't want just be friends

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: Noctis发现自己的恋人Prompto成为了帝国的国王在基地中等自己





	I don't want just be friends

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文在DLC之前就写完了，现在看真的是被狠狠的打了脸orz  
> 和《just be friends》有关联，最好看完那篇再看这篇

— 00 —  
Prompto在闹钟的滴滴声中挣扎着想睁开眼，但他的眼皮像是被胶水固定住了一般。此刻他正舒舒服服地躺在雷斯塔伦的宾馆的床上，享受着柔软的床垫和干净的被褥。雷斯塔伦的气温偏高，所幸现在是秋天，所以这里的温度令人感觉很舒服，Prompto眯着眼睛摸索着想要关掉闹钟，他朝着声音伸出手，却摸到了什么柔软的东西。  
这是什么？  
Prompto依然没有睁开眼，他伸手摸索着自己碰到的条状物体，似乎有五根，然后链接在什么东西上——手？这是谁的手？  
就在Prompto疑惑的时候，那只手突然抓住了他，十指相扣，随后他感觉到背后有什么毛茸茸的东西在蹭自己的后颈。Noctis带着浓厚鼻音的嘟囔声从他身后传来。  
“再睡一会儿……”  
Noctis说完这话又恢复了匀称的呼吸，Prompto却一下子清醒了，Noctis在他后劲呼出的气息在他的脑中席卷成风暴。  
意识清醒后席卷而来的便是身体的钝痛。自己之前是受了很重的伤吗？Prompto想活动一下身体，感觉腰间有什么沉重的东西压在自己身上，可能这就是自己感觉腰酸背痛的原因。  
这都是些什么啊……  
Prompto摸向横在自己腰间的东西，摸起来还挺光滑的，像是一根用肉做的棍子。Noctis咂舌道：“别闹了……”说着那根棍子被撤走了，Prompto的腰上一轻。  
原来Noctis的腿这么沉啊……Prompto心想，真是把我压得够呛。  
不，不对，这不是问题的关键。  
Prompto甩了甩头，一下子坐了起来，连带着被子也被掀了起来。即使闹出那么大的动静Noctis也只是翻个身继续睡。Prompto注意到他的背上有很多细长的倾斜的抓痕，像是被野猫之类的小动物的爪子抓的。可是Noctis不是挺招动物喜欢的吗，到底是什么样的小野猫能把王子的背给抓成这样啊？  
窗外的凉风吹在Prompto裸露的皮肤上，他不禁打了个冷颤。这才发现自己的身上纹丝不挂。比起身体感受到的凉风，一股更可怕的恶寒从他的心底翻腾而起，他想他恐怕知道抓伤王子的是哪只小野猫了。  
他下了床想去洗漱，顺便找一下自己的内裤被丢在哪里了。可是他的脚刚刚接触地面还没走两步便双腿一软瘫坐在地上，腰部的酸痛让他直不起身子，双腿也感觉像是在醋缸里泡过一般酸软，使不出力气。他在床尾找到了自己那条被揉成一团的可怜巴巴的内裤，在穿内裤的时候他看到自己的大腿内侧有好几块红色的印子。  
一定是虫子咬的，一定是这样……他说着自己都不信的谎言企图自我催眠。  
终于Prompto拖着酸痛不已的身体连滚带爬得到了卫生间，他看了一眼镜子中的自己之后险些吓得夺门逃跑。  
他的脖子，锁骨附近，肩膀上到处都是斑驳的红点，胸口和肩膀上还有好几个齿印，就连他的腰部都有那可疑地红色斑点，他看起来就像是个过敏病患者。他只看了一眼就觉得没眼看了，这还只是他一眼能看到的身体正面的部分，天知道他的背后会是什么样子，他也不想知道。他都不愿意去想这么多的印记到底是怎么来的。  
神啊……  
Prompto脱力般的坐在马桶上，把脸埋进自己的掌心，他多希望他睁开眼那些印记可以消失，这可不是什么象征着荣耀和英勇的痕迹。  
为什么要这么玩弄我呢？  
Prompto在卫生间里磨蹭了半天，终于收拾好心情完成了洗漱，回到房间里却发现Noctis还没起床，不由得苦笑一声，凑过去用手背轻拍Noctis的脸，Noctis眼睛都没有睁，皱着眉头捉了他的手握着继续睡。  
“早上好，Noctis！”Prompto想像往常一样元气十足地打招呼，可他的声音却干涩沙哑，透着疲惫。  
“你还好吗Prompto？”Noctis听到他沙哑的声音挣扎着睁开眼，随后直起身子凑了过来，Prompto下意识地往后退，然而Noctis的手扶住他的后脑让他无法后退，随后王子捧着他的脸，用自己的额头抵了上来。看着Noctis放大的脸和认真的神色，Prompto感觉自己的心脏在沸腾。  
“好像没有发烧，大概是着凉了，”Noctis看起来松了口气，但是他没有放开Prompto的脸，他近距离看这Prompto错愕的表情，绯红的面色还有微张的嘴唇，Noctis轻轻在他的嘴唇上印上一个吻。Noctis的身上有一种温暖的气息，Prompto的心被这个早安吻给揪紧了，伸手抓住了王子殿下结实的胳膊，王子感觉到了他的羞涩，轻笑着又亲吻了他皱起的眉间和鼻梁上的点点雀斑，“早安，我亲爱的Prompto。”  
Prompto感觉自己的意识在爆炸，引燃物是爱人的早安吻和一句“亲爱的”。

— 01 —  
“Prompto今天身体不舒服吗？”Ignis和Gladiolus注意到Prompto好像今天特别的没有精神。  
因为腰酸背痛，Prompto实在是走不快，这种双腿酸胀到要报废的感觉已经很久没有过了。他上一次腿酸成这样还是他在减肥的时候，只有锻炼到双腿酸胀他才有自己运动了的实感，好像这酸痛可以带走他的脂肪。虽然这次同样是因为剧烈运动而导致肌肉酸痛，可带给Prompto的感觉却是天差地别，更别说他还有些腹泻，这真的是雪上加霜的折磨。  
“我们可以在雷斯塔伦多休息几天，顺便收集一下情报，”Ignis摸了一下Prompto的额头确认他的体温，“你好好休息。”  
“谢谢……”Prompto窘迫得唇舌干燥，他下意识地舔了下嘴唇，Noctis扶住了他的肩膀。王子温暖的掌心触碰到他发冷的胳膊，在掌心与皮肤接触的瞬间Prompto打了个冷颤。  
“我送你回去。”Noctis说着，扶着Prompto的胳膊往宾馆走去，临走前不忘回头招呼Ignis与Gladiolus，“你们先去打听，我等下来找你们。”  
Prompto倒在柔软干燥的被褥中间，他浑身直冒冷汗，紧紧裹着被子缩成一团，只剩下柔软的金色发丝散乱在白色的床单上。Noctis在他身边坐下，伸手揉了揉他的头发，Prompto感觉到他在边上便抬起脸来，Noctis把手放在他的额头上，Prompto感受到了阵阵暖意，生命力正顺着Noctis掌心的纹路进入自己的体内。  
“对不起，Prompto，”Noctis一边释放着治疗魔法，一边看着床单上的褶皱，Prompto看到他的脸上也和发烧似的泛红，“都怪我昨天太冲动了……如果我没有全弄在里面的话……”  
他在说什么……  
Prompto的大脑一片混沌无法处理任何信息，但他知道Noctis在说些什么，此刻他只希望Noctis不要再提昨天夜里的事了。  
“好不容易能睡床还不让你休息是我不好……”  
“Noctis……”Prompto打断了他的忏悔，他捉住了Noctis放在他额头上的手，“别说了……求你……”  
Noctis没有再说下去了，短暂的沉默令Prompto更想睡了，他的眼皮沉重得根本睁不开，他的意识忽远忽近，额头传来令人舒服的暖意，他情不自禁地用脸颊磨蹭Noctis的掌心。  
在意思即将游离之际中他听到了一声轻笑，随后什么炙热柔软的东西贴上了自己的嘴唇，但是他只是轻轻挤压了一下Prompto的嘴唇便离开了。  
Prompto像是躺在水中，感觉不到自己的重量，他在漂浮。  
在他飘远之前，听到耳边传来风的呓语：  
“晚安，亲爱的Prompto。”

— 02 —  
Ardyn站在观景台上看着陨石的遗迹形成的巨大盆地，这里是雷斯塔伦著名的景点。从大盆吹来的习习凉风撩起他额前的发丝，吹散了这个工业城市里弥漫的热气。Ardyn已经在这里站了很久了，但是他好像一点都不着急，气定神闲地欣赏着观景台外的景色。  
直到他的小白鼠嗅到奶酪的气息，踏进他精心设计的牢笼。  
“巨神呢，正在陨石下呼唤着王者。可惜人是听不懂神的话的，搞不好还有人听了觉得头痛呢。”Ardyn说着，看向面前的黑发王子。  
“那要怎么办？”Prompto见大家都一脸戒备地看着Ardyn不去接他的话茬，气氛已经开始接近冰点，探过身去问道。  
“要去见见他吗？我想他应该是想表达什么吧。”  
Ardyn转过身，看着Noctis的眼睛：“一起走吧。”  
“要相信他吗？”四人背对着Ardyn凑在一起讨论他刚刚说的话。  
“去看看嘛？”经过一天的休息Prompto的身体已经恢复了。  
毕竟Noctis的头痛已经愈演愈烈，他们也想要查明原因。四人盘算着如果有发现什么不对的地方再撤退应该也来得及。  
Ardyn看着达成共识的王子一行，对他们露出了微笑。  
“我们要开车去，一起到停车场来吧？”Ardyn往停车场走去，Prompto第一个跟上他的步伐，他好像对这个突然出现帮助他们的人充满了兴趣，凑过去和Ardyn交谈着什么，Noctis走在后面只能看见他们的背影，简直好像Ardyn才是和Prompto是一行的一样。  
这家伙还真的是无忧无虑啊。Noctis感叹道，他都不知道该评价自己的恋人是天真还是傻了。  
和Ardyn一起的旅途并不愉快，他的身边总是围绕着一股奇怪的气场，那种感觉让Noctis很不舒服，但是Prompto却完全不觉得，甚至还认为Ardyn是个好人。恐怕Ardyn把他塞进后备箱开到哪个不知名的小村落里卖掉他还会积极地帮着别人数钱吧。  
让Noctis最受不了的是晚上住宿的时候，Ardyn突然凑了过来抬起Prompto的下巴端详他的脸。  
四人都被Ardyn突然的动作惊到了，Noctis更是阴沉着脸恶狠狠地瞪着Ardyn。  
而Ardyn却好像看不到似的，兀自说了句：“真是位金发美人啊。”便放开Prompto自顾自闲逛去了，也没有再看向他们。Noctis被他弄得心情尤为烦躁，恨不得拿出酒精帮Prompto把Ardyn碰过的地方消毒。  
他心怀着对Ardyn的不爽，搂着Prompto的腰进入梦乡，无论何时何地，Prompto的体温都能令他安稳。

— -03 —  
“Ignis——”Noctis颓然地躺在沙发上，随手翻阅着他的参谋官带给他的军政简报。然而他的思维都被他的心事占据了，连一个标点符号都没看进去。  
“怎么了，Noctis？”Ignis清洗完碗筷，正在用干毛巾擦干杯子上的水渍，然后将这些杯子整整齐齐地摆进消毒柜。  
“我有件事想不通。”Noctis玩弄着简报的页脚，直起身子面向Ignis，道出了让他整整好几天心情都被乌云包裹的问题，“为什么会有人邀请喜欢的人在情人节去游乐园约会。事后喜欢的人向他告白的时候却一口拒绝还死不承认自己的感情呢？”  
Noctis看向他的参谋官，Ignis从小看着他长大，总是在关键的时候给予他最中肯的意见。他现在无比需要Ignis的意见，Prompto当时的表情和话语像一根刺梗住了他的喉咙令他无法吞咽其他东西。  
这不合常理，但是他确实发生了，这令年轻的王储乱了阵脚，一连几天都总是心不在焉的样子，没过几分钟掏出手机查看留言，但却一直没收到等待的人给他的短信，连一句问好都没有。  
“哦？”Ignis扶了一下眼镜，把最后一个杯子放到他应该在的地方，“你是说他拒绝了喜欢的人的告白？”  
Noctis从鼻子里发出哼声表示正确：“他只愿意和喜欢的人做朋友，普通朋友，很奇怪吧？”  
“我想他大概有自己的苦衷吧。”Ignis轻轻合上了装满被摆放整齐的餐具的消毒柜，“不管怎样这种事我建议还是去遵循对方的意愿。”  
“他的意愿啊……”Noctis又脱力般地倒了回去。

“啊……好烦躁……”Noctis一个人走在回家的路上，自从上了中学之后他就不再让Ignis接送他上下学了。他内心的积郁无处排遣，他只要闭上眼就会回忆起3月14日那天，Prompto悲伤的表情和颤抖的声音。  
“对不起Noctis，我喜欢女孩子。”  
“Noctis……我还想和你做朋友。”  
这两句话就像两根楔子，一根深深钉入Noctis的心脏，让他的心每跳动一下都会剧烈出血，一根贯穿了他的咽喉，他无法质问他为什么是个直男却要在情人节和自己约会，也无法再拆穿他真实的心思。Prompto用这两句话将Noctis钉在原地后便挣脱了Noctis抓着他的手逃跑了。  
之后Noctis连着一周都没见到Prompto，即使他去对方班上找人也只会被告知对方一下课一放学就消失了，没人知道他躲在哪里。  
Noctis觉得他一定要找Prompto谈一谈，但他完全不知道面对Prompto他要怎么开口，他敢肯定如果再看到Prompto那欲泣的表情，他一定又会大脑一片空白，然后再次任由他将自己刺穿。他也肯定，如果他拆穿了Prompto的谎言的话，他们就真的连朋友都做不成了。说得好像他们现在的状态像是好朋友的样子一样！  
Noctis烦躁地踢飞了路边的一个易拉罐，那易拉罐翻滚着飞出好几米，敲击地面发出叮铃哐啷的声响。但是迁怒易拉罐显然无法消散Noctis心中的怨气。  
“Noctis王子，看到路边的垃圾要把他扔进垃圾桶而不是到处乱踢。”一个熟悉的声音传来，Cor将军怀里抱着一个塞得满满当当的牛皮纸袋，弯下腰捡起那个被踢得变形扭曲的易拉罐扔进边上的垃圾桶。在他弯腰的时候两颗洋葱从纸袋里滚了出来，滚到了Noctis的脚边。  
“Cor将军？”Noctis捡起洋葱放回将军胸前的纸袋里，他没想到会在百货超市附近遇上将军，毕竟将军的气质和百货超市格格不入。面前的将军看起来让他感到新奇又陌生。  
和平时看到的装束不同，今天的将军穿着一件休闲衬衫，皮夹克的拉链随意地敞开着，下身穿着一条牛仔裤，没有破洞没有链条没有任何装饰，朴素得中规中矩，将军怀里还抱着一个牛皮纸袋，能看到里面都是些长面包、蔬菜和罐头食品。这和他平时一丝不苟西装革履的样子大相径庭。  
“怎么了？不习惯我这个样子吗？”见Noctis一脸困惑地打量着自己，Cor将军露出了和善的微笑，对年轻的王子说，“我姑且也算个平民，下班了的话自然要买东西。”  
“啊？”  
“平民也有平民的生活。”Cor从纸袋里掏出一个橘子递给Noctis。Noctis接过橘子，把它捧在手心里。  
“嘿，别说的我好像高高在上一样，我过的也和平民一样。”  
“是的王子殿下，愿意体验民众的生活是件好事，不如说这是作为一个王应该做的事。”Cor虽然穿着休闲随意，但是眉宇间的严肃气质不是几件衣服就能随便抵消的，“但是你的心里要时刻谨记，你不是平民，是这个国家的王子，未来的国王，这是你的责任和使命。”  
Noctis挑眉，他感觉心中沉淀的积郁翻腾松动了起来，好像有这么东西的加入，让那些令人烦躁的黑色物质溶解掉了。  
原来是因为这个啊……就因为这个原因啊。  
这是Noctis一直忽略掉的，而Prompto却尤为重视的因素。  
“是是，谨遵教诲。”王子心猿意马地答应着将军的教诲。将军看着这样的王子也只能轻叹一口气。  
“赶紧回去吧，优等生可不能这个时候了还在街上乱逛。”  
一切都清晰了，一切都明了了，也只可能是因为这个原因了。Noctis想起每次Prompto看着自己和Ignis打电话处理政务时的表情，想起了每次自己想要告白时Prompto顾左右而言他的样子，那个时候他的眼神总是不自觉地瞟向Noctis的右手中指，这只手指将来是要戴上光耀之戒的。Noctis想着明天一定要去Prompto谈谈，要是在学校堵不到他就杀到他家门口去，他们一定要解决这个问题彼此的生活才能回归正轨，即使不做恋人也没有关系，至少让他们能够做回像样的朋友。他愿意尊重Prompto的选择。就像是Ignis说的，尊重对方的意愿，他不想让Prompto和他在一起感受到有压力。Noctis走在回家的路上，步子都踏得比平时要重了不少。他来到公寓门口，看到一个在门口踌躇万分，几次抬手想要按门铃却又像是触电一般缩回手，口中不知道对自己说着什么，焦虑得在原地一边转圈一边跺脚的金发少年。  
“Prompto？”Noctis叫出了对方的名字，Prompto猛地回头，喉咙里发出了被压抑着的惊叫声。Prompto像是个被现场抓包的小偷，他不敢看Noctis的眼睛，却又忍不住偷偷抬眼瞟他，好想他就站在他面前还看不到他的小动作似的。Prompto不知道该把自己的手放在哪里，他全身上下所有的力气都用来克制自己不要拔腿就逃了。  
“那个……Noctis”Prompto像是个做错事的孩子，声音轻到Noctis几乎要听不到了，他从口袋里掏出一张金色的磁卡，“你的卡……我忘了还你……”  
Prompto握着卡的手在微微颤抖，Noctis可以肯定在他接过卡的瞬间对方一定会撒腿就跑，所以他并不着急接过那张信用卡。  
“你还记得我家在哪里啊？”Noctis抬起下巴看着Prompto，后者被他盯得无地自容，恨不得抱着头蹲在地上蜷缩成一团。  
“真是的，有哪里的朋友会一个礼拜都不说上一句话啊。”Noctis尽量让自己的语气听起来轻松一点，他用力拍了一下Prompto的后背，金发少年被他拍得一个踉跄。  
“好痛啊Noctis！你这个暴力王子！”Prompto习惯性地挥着拳头抱怨着，却对上Noctis眼底温柔的笑意。  
“这样还差不多嘛。”Noctis伸手揉乱了Prompto的金发。  
如果这是Prompto希望的状态的话，那就维持原状吧，假装什么都没有发生过，他们依然是没心没肺的好友。  
Noctis勾过Prompto的脖子，对方现在明显放松多了：“你连新出的游戏都不要玩了嘛？”  
“要啊！”Prompto答应着。好像之前的惊慌失措都是虚构出来的幻觉。  
Noctis在自己的心上锁上锁链，捆上巨石，将它沉入海底的最深处。  
— 03 —  
有惊无险地获得了巨神与雷神的力量，并且也夺回了被帝国军盗走的雷加利亚。Noctis的旅程走上了加速的轨道，他们的目的越来越明确，离奥尔提榭也越来越近了。  
Noctis翻了个身，手臂搁在冰凉坚硬的地面上。  
Prompto呢？Noctis伸手摸了摸身边的位置，Prompto的睡袋里是凉的，他思想斗争了好一会儿也不见Prompto回来。帐篷外时不时传来野兽的低吼声，虽然他知道Prompto的身手不需要担心，更何况也没有听到枪声。但是比起野兽他有更加在意的东西。  
Noctis轻手轻脚地爬出帐篷，一抬头便看见Prompto坐在篝火边，手里拿着他的照相机在看他沿途拍摄的照片。  
篝火在Prompto的轮廓上勾勒出一条边线，他让Prompto的身影在黑夜和光亮中变得模糊不清但又界线分明，蓝色的眸子低垂着，看着不断闪烁的相机液晶屏。  
篝火的热气扑到Noctis的脸上，但是营地周围的风却又让他打了个冷颤。他回到帐篷里找了条毯子，轻手轻脚地过去然后用毯子把Prompto和自己裹在一起。  
Prompto被突然靠在自己身上的Noctis吓了一跳，Noctis也不管他的诧异，卷着毯子歪着头靠在Prompto的肩膀上。他感觉到Prompto肩膀上的肌肉僵硬了起来。他侧过脑袋看向Prompto，头发在对方的锁骨与脖子间摩擦弄得Prompto有些痒，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
“睡不着吗？”他放下了手中的相机。  
高挺的鼻梁，丰满微微泛红的嘴唇，蓝色的眸子中闪耀着星空，星星点点的雀斑如银河缀在他的脸颊上，他的皮肤是白皙的，白得能看到皮肤之下流淌着血液的血管，看到血管泛出的淡淡的红色。金色的发丝与篝火释放的光融为一体，毫无疑问只有Prompto才会生得那么美，虽然Noctis很讨厌Ardyn，但他很认同“金发美人”这个评价。  
这是Prompto的五官，Prompto的皮肤，Prompto的声音。  
“嗯……”Noctis看着他正在收拾相机的手，“你，是Prompto吧？”  
“什么意思？”Prompto猛地看向他，眼里充满了惊讶，“你的脑子坏掉了吗？”  
Noctis直起身子，静静端详着Prompto，端详着对方的灵魂，Prompto皱着眉头看着他：“我哪里不像我自己了？”  
Noctis不知为何笑出了声：“抱歉。”  
他说着，揽过Prompto的肩头：“我最近总觉得有些怪怪的，可能是我最近太累了，也可能是你太累了。毕竟发生了那么多事我们都没法好好休息。”  
“真是的你别吓我呀。”  
“抱歉，”Noctis用他的额头抵上Prompto的，看着那湛蓝如深海的眸子中倒映的自己和星光，“你怎么会不是Prompto呢。我怎么会认不出Prompto呢。”  
“你累了，Noctis。”Prompto亲吻了一下Noctis的嘴角，这让Noctis因为刚刚的对话而剧烈起伏的胸部渐渐平缓了下来，他拉着Noctis的手回了帐篷。  
— -4 —  
距离情人节已经过去一个月了，Noctis的脑中总是像跑马灯一般回忆着那天的场景，和Prompto一起游玩是件开心的事，但他总觉得有一种奇怪的违和感，感觉有一根手指轻轻堵住了自己心口的一根血管，现在这根血管已经要因为积血而炸开了，Noctis必须在自己因为心脏炸开而暴毙之前做些什么。  
今天是白色情人节，他下定决心这次一定要和Prompto告白。  
“去买你喜欢的吧，就当作你上个月请我去游乐园的回礼。”告白的第一步是约会，Noctis放学后便和Prompto来到商业街里他们最喜欢的甜品店，之前举行抽奖活动的也是这家店。Noctis把自己的信用卡放到Prompto手里，后者瞪大了眼睛看着手中的磁卡。  
“哇难得王子殿下那么大方，我一定不会辜负你的心意的，这次要点最贵的甜点！”  
Prompto高举着卡在原地转了一圈，他系在腰间的外套下摆在空中划了一个圆：“谢谢啦，Noctis王子～”  
“好啦我饿了，你快闭嘴去买吃的。”Noctis感觉自己已经被Prompto的外套下摆晃晕了神志，天知道Prompto究竟对他使用了什么魔法，他对他毫无招架之力。  
“遵命！”Prompto说着，蹦蹦跳跳地去柜台排队了。看来他今天真的很开心，Noctis已经认识Prompto很多年了，即使在高中入学之前他们几乎没有说过话，但是他知道Prompto，在Prompto偷看他的时候他也在偷看对方，在Prompto踌躇犹豫的时候他在等待并期待着。自从他们正式打招呼之后更是形影不离，Noctis几乎看过了Prompto所有的表情，他能从一个最小的姿态变化看出Prompto真实的情绪。毕竟Prompto很多时候并没有他所表现的那么阳光快乐，但在和Noctis在一起的时候，Noctis希望他可以露出毫无防备的幸福的笑容。  
Noctis闲着也是闲着，周围都是一对对出来共度“白色情人节”的情侣，这让Noctis一个人站在情侣中间显得格外的尴尬和突兀。他随便看起了店里的陈设，看到了那个无比显眼的，挂满照片的照片墙。  
墙上挂的都是在这家店举办的抽奖活动中抽中了大奖的人与店长的合影。  
Noctis细细地把那些照片从头看到尾，确保他没有看漏任何一张。越是看到后面他的心脏就跳得越快，好像那些不是照片是柴薪，他感觉自己的心脏正被人用竹签串起架在炭火上烤。  
Noctis看完了照片，他在那一刻感觉时间停止了，耳边没有那些情侣烦人的调情声了，他的大脑就像个老式机箱，已经因为运载负荷过大发出燥人的嗡嗡声。但很快就被火山喷发般的狂喜取代了。如果不是在商店里，如果不是周围还有别的人在，Noctis真想立刻跳起来放声大叫。想把这股积蓄瘀堵在胸腔中的力量释放出来，这样他才能畅快的呼吸。  
还有什么能比发现自己的暗恋对象也喜欢自己更令人激动的呢？  
“Noctis，你在看什么啊。”Prompto捧着一杯有他半个人那么高的，被做成莫古力形状的巨大冰淇淋，坐到Noctis身边的座位上。  
“没什么，”Noctis的脸像是喝了十瓶啤酒那样红，他蓝灰色的眼睛看起来熠熠生辉，像是有人把一整个宇宙都给放了进去。他的嘴角不自觉地扬起，那是Prompto最喜欢在Noctis的嘴角看到的弧度，他伸手捉住了Prompto的手腕，他这才发现自己的手心沁满了汗水，“我有话要跟你说。”  
“什么呀？瞧把你乐的。”Prompto被Noctis突如其来的喜悦给感染了，看着他的笑脸他也不由得露出了笑容，然后他看到了之前Noctis看的东西，他笑不出来了。  
Prompto的心跌到了冰窟的最深处。

— 04 —  
Noctis坐在火车并不舒适的坐垫上望着窗外。突如其来的一系列变故如狂风骤雨般砸向他，他已经被砸懵了，需要一些时间来消化才行。他知道光是看着，戒指不会自己跑到他的手指上，他也不能用看的来履行真王的职责。  
他从没想过要逃避，也从来没有想过要放弃旅行，他只是需要一些时间来接受，他必须接受，他也已经在慢慢接受了。  
他和Ignis闲聊了一会儿，随后对方便跟着Gladiolus离开了，Noctis也无事可做，只能撑着脸颊遥望着远处的山峦。突然他被远处的翻腾如瀑布般的云海所吸引，不知道这究竟是奇观还是异象。他的身旁蹿过一个人影。Prompto在他的座位边上猛地停下脚步，几乎要滑倒在地，声音却因为激动而高亢起来：“喔，你在这里啊Noctis。”  
Prompto扶着桌子喘息着，看来他为了叫Noctis一起看云端的瀑布从前面的车厢一路跑了过来：“这景色真壮观啊。”  
“嗯。”Noctis应声道，扭头看了眼正在努力平复呼吸的Prompto。他的额头和鼻尖覆了一层薄汗，双眼正因为窗外壮丽的风景而闪闪发光。  
真不愧是Prompto啊。Noctis心说，难掩脸上的笑意，伸手捏了下Prompto的脸颊，Prompto的皮肤向他的指尖传递着柔软舒服的触感，Noctis反复捏着，感觉受到了短暂的治愈。  
“Noctis，你几岁啊？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”Noctis笑着说道，恋恋不舍地松开了Prompto的脸颊。又看向窗外，黑色的云端正朝着他们压过来。  
Noctis感觉到车厢内有一股不寻常的感觉，像是什么不详的令人难受的东西在空气中蠕动，凝结。他回过头，Prompto突然不见了，整个火车的时间突然停滞了，人们的动作都静止在某一个瞬间，宛如一尊尊雕像。  
Noctis听到了另一个熟悉的，他这辈子都不想再听到第二次的声音。  
“真的很壮观呢。”他的背后传来了Ardyn的声音。  
Noctis顿时感到气血上涌，他的耳朵开始嗡嗡作响，听不见Ardyn在那里絮絮叨叨啰嗦了些什么，他径直走到Ardyn面前，猛地挥起拳头。

— -02 —  
他在哪里。  
Noctis拖着疲惫的身躯和沉重的双腿在钢铁铸成的基地中奔走着，喉咙里可以尝到从自己的内脏深处泛上来的血腥味。他不知道自己在这里寻找了多久，这里除了濒临报废的魔导兵和Ardyn制造的幻象之外什么都没有，但是他知道，Prompto就在这里。他必须找到Prompto  
可是Prompto究竟在哪里？！  
Noctis急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，精神极度紧张已经接近到了崩溃的临界点。他自诩Prompto是他的宝物，他一直都是那么的小心翼翼，小心翼翼地把他的宝物放在心尖，小心翼翼地捧在掌心，生怕他受到一点点的晃动。可是现在呢？现在他却弄丢了他，即使他从未真正拥有过Prompto。Prompto现在还好吗？有没有受伤？Noctis无比急切的想知道，哪怕知道后他会心碎。  
Ardyn像一只烦人的苍蝇在耳边絮絮叨叨，让Noctis原本就忐忑不安的情绪越发烦躁起来。如果可以的话他真想先毁了整个基地的广播系统。他宁可被100个自爆魔导兵包围也不想再听见Ardyn的声音。  
终于，他隔着栏杆看到了被吊在架子上的Prompto。Prompto的胸口有着微弱的起伏，这让Noctis松了一口气。但是房间里的刑具和Prompto身上的伤痕却又像是带着倒钩的鞭子，狠狠的抽在他的心上。他自从记事以来头一次感觉到鼻子发酸，他心爱珍视的宝物居然被人这样蹂躏虐待，他一直以来小心翼翼捧在心尖还要生怕磕坏的珍宝此刻正被人狠狠扔在地上用脚践踏。他感觉到自己的心真的变成了碎片。  
Noctis急忙过去放下了Prompto，Prompto发出了痛苦的呻吟，在他因为伤口充血而略微发烫的皮肤接触到Noctis的指尖和臂膀的时候，Noctis正用力将自己的眼泪和对Ardyn的杀意吞回肚里。他小心翼翼地扶着他让他坐在地上，同时要注意不能碰到Prompto身上的淤青和伤口。  
“Noctis，谢谢你。”Prompto跪坐在地上，仰着头慢慢地长舒一口气，他呼吸的时候肩膀还在轻微的颤抖。紫红色的淤痕在他白皙的皮肤上看起来尤为触目惊心。  
“嗯……”Noctis应了一声，看着Prompto额角和脸上的擦伤。  
“嗳，你有没有担心过我？”Prompto说话时的眼神有些躲闪，但最后他还是看向Noctis紧锁的眉宇，看着他因为痛苦而眯起的双眸，等待着他的答复。  
这还用问吗？  
“当然担心啊……”Noctis的声音沙哑。他看着因为自己的回答而露出释然笑容的Prompto，想要拥抱他。  
他此刻无比想要拥抱他，把他的宝物拥在怀中确认他的气息。尽管这可能会弄疼他，尽管这样会吓到他，可能他们会再一次被他们多年来小心规避的针尖双双刺穿。已经太迟了，或许他早该在Prompto战战兢兢地递给他那张信用卡的时候就一把抱住他的。如果那个时候自己能鼓起勇气拥抱他的话，他们之间也不用像现在这样维持着令人心碎的朋友关系吧。  
现在他已经无法再拥抱Prompto了，他无数次想对他张开双臂，然后无数次被刺入心口的那根楔子引起阵痛，告诉他——已经太迟了。  
然后他只能紧紧捏着拳头，捏到掌心发疼，指节发白，也不能张开一个轻柔的拥抱。  
“所以才来救我对吧？我也一直相信你会来。”Prompto看到了Noctis戴在手指上的光耀之戒。他从高中时代起就已经能在Noctis的手指上看到这枚戒指了。现在它是真的了。他撑着地面，摇摇晃晃地站起来，“在我再次见到你，亲口和你说‘放心吧，我不是冒牌货’之前，我是不会死的。”  
“抱歉。”Noctis轻声说。既为自己对着Prompto挥刀相向而感到抱歉，也是为自己来得太晚了，让Prompto遭受了牢狱之苦而抱歉。也为了自己连拥抱一下自己受伤的爱人都做不到而悲伤。Prompto身上所有的大大小小的伤口和淤青都让他的心为之颤抖。  
“没关系的，我不在意。”Prompto对他露出了一个微笑，他看向Noctis的眼睛和Noctis紧紧握住的双拳。突然很想拥抱他。  
他想要拥抱Noctis，想轻拍他的背告诉他自己一点都不怪他，想告诉他自己有多担心他。但是他不能这么做，也不应该这么做，因为这不是“好朋友”应该有的行为。他曾因为自作聪明想要寄存一下自己那无处安放的喜欢，他自以为是的以为他能在危险的针尖上安置好自己。最终却刺伤了Noctis，也刺穿了他自己，他不能再犯同样的错误了。  
如果是为了Noctis，自己怎样都好。Prompto对自己说。  
在Noctis的未来面前，他的喜欢是那么的渺小卑微。他不能成为Noctis光辉人生中的黑暗斑点。  
他此刻只希望能看着Noctis挥刀斩破黑夜，在曦光的照耀下加冕为王。

— 05 —  
Noctis看着面前的景象，喉咙深处泛出一股恶心感，他无法抑制地想要呕吐，可是他的胃中空空如也，只能大声地干呕。  
“你……到底是谁？”Noctis怒视着面前的人，面前这个他一路担心，一路寻找的人。  
“我就是Prompto哟。”Prompto坐在白色大理石砌成的王座上，身着代表帝国皇帝的白色的礼服，肩上的红色衣带将他粉色的脸庞衬得格外好看，他爽朗地笑着，就像是过去和Noctis在街机厅见面时看到王子殿下朝他走来的时候露出的期待的笑容，“你连自己最好的‘朋友’都不认识了吗？”  
他不是Prompto！Noctis脑海中的声音大声驳斥着。Prompto不会露出这样的表情，也不会站在自己的对立面。他可以是任何人，但绝对不会是Prompto。  
“不愿意相信吗？嗳——这也没办法嘛。”Ardyn从王座背后走了出来，用浮夸的动作对着Prompto行礼，“这孩子从第一次见到我的时候就对我坦诚身份了哦。王子殿下呢？你知道你最好的朋友其实是尼弗海姆国王储的备份品的事吗？”  
Prompto……尼弗海姆王储……备份品？  
所有的单词Noctis都认识，但是放在一起他却突然不知道他们的意思了，Noctis木然地看着Ardyn，然后又看向了Prompto，对方完全不搭理Noctis，饶有兴致地把玩着搭在肩上的红色衣袋。  
Ardyn用嘲讽的笑容对着Noctis，拔高了声音：“看来你什么都不知道啊。堂堂路西斯国的国王，却是个亡国之际还在被敌人玩弄感情的蠢蛋。”  
“住口！”怒火灼烧着Noctis的神志,他拔出剑朝着帝国宰相挥去，但是盛怒中的他的攻击破绽百出，每一下都被对方轻巧躲过，最终传来一声枪响，子弹打在他高高举起的剑上。剑因为强烈的冲击被震飞，Noctis的手传来一阵剧痛，血从开裂的虎口滴落。Noctis看着指尖的殷红，有些惊讶自己居然还能流血。  
他以为他在看到作为帝国皇帝的Prompto出现在他面前时，他的血就已经从心口流干了。  
“宰相大人。”Prompto的手枪在指尖旋转着，他嘟起嘴唇轻轻吹去枪口冒出的青烟，“我想和我的‘挚友’再说会儿话，可以不要打扰我们吗？”  
“当然可以了，我的陛下。”Ardyn又行了一个动作浮夸的礼，从他的样子里看不到一点对君主的敬重，“我无比期待您的杰作。”  
说完他就离开了，他的笑声撞在大厅的墙壁上，像是子弹一般弹射进Noctis的身体。  
待他走远了，Prompto才再次开口，他的话语就像是毒蛇，咬住Noctis的咽喉，牙尖释放出的神经毒液让Noctis动弹不得，浑身颤抖。  
“你真的逊毙了，Noctis王子。”  
Prompto把玩着手里的枪，好像这把手枪比Noctis要有趣得多，他连看都没有正眼看过Noctis一眼：“可怜了露娜芙蕾雅大人，她为了你丢了性命，你却在和你的敌人玩恋人游戏。”  
“住口！”Noctis大吼道，他召唤出幻影剑，他的虎口依然血流不止，血液沿着剑尖流下。手上传来的剧痛终于让他的神志清醒了一些，这很好，Noctis想，他需要肉体的疼痛让自己清醒，震醒他一片混沌的心智。  
Noctis用剑指着Prompto，对方同样也用漆黑的枪口指向自己。  
“让我们再来最后一次游戏吧，”Prompto扬起下巴，嘴角依然带着微笑，好像这只是他们曾玩过的无数次对战游戏中的微不足道的一次较量，“看一下是你的魔法更快，还是我的枪更加快。”  
Noctis安静地看着他的眼睛，没有说话，Prompto权当他同意了。  
“我数三下，你可不要耍赖哦？”  
“三”  
Noctis攥紧了手中的长剑，他每呼吸一口气都能感到贯穿躯体的疼痛，但他还是强迫自己呼吸，只有呼吸才能活下去。  
“二”  
Prompto十分放松地坐在王座上，满意地看着Noctis的背如进入狩猎状态的豹子一般弓起，看起来自信满满胜券在握。  
“一”  
Prompto只看见一道炫目的蓝光，电光和火花在他面前崩裂，几乎要灼伤他的眼球，他放下枪，满足地闭上眼。  
太好了。  
他高兴地想，好像朝他飞来的并不是利刃，而是恋人的亲吻，他的心紧张而又期待地吊起，等着他的爱人来斩断勒紧他的绳索。  
这可真漫长啊……但好在一切马上就能结束了。  
然而他的耳边传来石块碎裂的声音，那把剑擦着他的耳际刺入他身后的靠背，Noctis蓝灰色的眸子伴着耀眼的蓝色火星出现在自己的面前，不带一丝一毫的杀意。  
冷意从Prompto的头顶浇灌到脚底。  
“不！”Prompto不禁喊出声，Noctis的手抚上他的脸颊，指腹贴在Prompto蹙起的眉心上，Prompto颤抖着嘴唇问，“到底是为什么？！”  
“Prompto……”Noctis轻轻唤了他的名字，他闭上眼，抵上Prompto的额头，Prompto只看到一道炫目的白光剥夺了他的视力，Prompto的意识在开始失重坠落。  
一切已经结束了……  
Prompto在坠入深渊之前绝望地想。

— 06 —  
Noctis降落在一篇花海中，Prompto心中柔软的花圃接住了Noctis，让他不至于重重地摔在地上。Noctis坐起身子，蓝紫色的鸢尾花海仿佛望不到尽头，那一朵朵蓝色的小花高高地仰着头，像是在看着自己。Noctis感觉自己的脸上有些湿热，他用手背擦了一下，脸上的盐水蹭过自己干裂的皮肤引起了一阵疼痛。刚刚看到的Prompto的记忆让他太过于震惊，他一瞬间忘记了自己到底要干什么，看着地上的小花看得出神。  
“Noctis，”Prompto因为颤抖而走调的声音从背后传来，Noctis转过身，看到了一个熟悉又陌生的Prompto脱力一般的跪坐在自己面前，他低着头，声音也跟着无精打采，“你都看到了？”  
Noctis点头，Prompto把脸埋进掌心，肩膀轻微地颤抖。  
这个Prompto和他熟悉的那个不太一样，但也相差无几，他看起来更加成熟，但骨子里还是那个走路会一蹦一跳的可爱少年，不同的是漂亮的蓝眼睛下挂着沉重的眼袋，脸看起来也圆一些了，下巴上留着一簇柔软的小胡子。他把头从粗糙的掌心中抬起，如海面般美丽的双眸中此刻正涨满了潮汐：“究竟是为什么？”  
“因为你是Prompto啊。”Noctis的手扶上他的肩膀，他半跪着望着他，无奈地叹息“而且你，在我把你当成Ardyn攻击的时候犹豫了吧，犹豫要不要闪开我的攻击。”  
Prompto咬着牙，眼泪滴落在蓝色的花瓣上，引起花朵的一阵轻颤：“我不能……我不能让你因为杀死我而自责，你必须带着恨意问心无愧地杀死我。你……”  
Prompto的手指深深插进他的头发里，他蜷缩着，声音因为痛苦而扭曲：“你必须杀死我……杀死我……你才能获救……Noctis……”  
“我想要拯救你啊……”Prompto抓着Noctis的袖子，哑着嗓子说，用尽了全身的气力。  
Noctis觉得Prompto此刻说的话比之前假心假意的嘲讽更加令他心疼，Prompto滴落的眼泪像是砸在他的胸口的巨石，令他无法呼吸。所以他不想再让他说下去了，他伸出手指，重重地弹了一下Prompto的额头。  
Prompto捂着额头低下头，他不说话了，只是发出轻声的抽泣声。Noctis上前拥抱了他。用他温暖的臂弯把Prompto圈在怀中，他感觉到在肢体接触的瞬间怀中的人猛的颤了一下，好像是下意识地想要跳起逃开，于是他收紧了自己的胳膊不让他逃走，Prompto慢慢放松了下来，靠在他的怀里，拽紧了他的衣角。  
“这不是你应该去承受的东西。”Noctis拥抱着Prompto，轻拍着他的背脊，他的心因为Prompto的哭诉紧紧揪到了一起，疼到无法跳动。Prompto身体的触感给他带来了些许宽慰，他的心慢慢沉静下来。  
“难道Noctis就应该去承受吗？你是自愿成为真王的吗？你知道驱散永夜意味着什么吗？”Prompto把自己的脸埋在Noctis的胸口，大声质问道，因为哭泣的关系他有些口齿不清，“为什么偏偏是Noctis呢？为什么只有Noctis要承受这些？”  
“为什么一直都是Noctis在拯救别人？”Prompto把头埋在Noctis的肩膀上大喊道，像是要把心中积结生根的东西连根拔起，一口气倒出来，“哪怕一次也好，我也想拯救一次Noctis啊！”  
Noctis没有说话，只是紧紧抱住他，Prompto在他的肩头哭喊着：“哪怕献祭掉我也好，把我的心扔在地上踏烂也好，怎么样都好。我想要改变Noctis的未来。”  
就像是Noctis改变了自己的未来一样。  
为什么呢？为什么永远是Noctis在当英雄拯救别人呢？童年时期把自己从阴郁的性格中拯救出来，到最后也是为了拯救世界献出自己的生命。  
那么英雄应该由谁来拯救呢？  
为什么这样美好的，闪闪发光的Noctis，要接受命运这样的戏谑呢。  
他明明应该是太阳，太阳应该在明媚的天气里闪耀才对。  
为什么他的太阳偏要在黑夜里陨落呢？  
“你是笨蛋吗？！”Noctis大声说，他的声音也染上了哭腔，收紧了环抱着Prompto的双臂。他的心随着Prompto的哭诉一点点被刺伤，被痛苦紧紧攥住，他身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛，每一次呼吸都要扯动到伤口。他感觉自己头晕目眩，只能紧紧抱住Prompto，就像是溺水的人抱住面前的一块小小的浮木。  
“你是Prompto啊……把你放在心尖我都要担心碰坏了。”Noctis无法抑制地哭了起来，好像这样他心中积结在一起的悲哀才能被暴雨冲散一些，他咬着嘴唇想要压抑自己的哭声，眼泪弄湿了Prompto肩膀上的衣服。不知道是在心疼Prompto，还是在哀叹自己面对命运的无力，“我怎么会舍得把你放在地上呢。”  
Noctis努力深呼吸平复了一下情绪，Prompto抽泣着，说不出话来，整个人都像是垮掉一般无力，Noctis把他扶正，掰着他的脸让他看着自己：“你有没有想过，那位Noctis也是，我也是，我们都希望你能活下去啊……”  
“我确实之前都不知道成为真王真正意味着什么，但是现在我知道了。在无知的时候我就从没想过要推脱自己的责任，现在我也不会去逃避责任。因为只有我能做到，我从来都是作为王而成长的，我从没想要过逃避这些的人生。我不会逃避，也不打算逃避。”  
“可是Noctis……你不想再看到日出吗……你明明比我们任何一个人都渴望重新看到日出吧！”  
“我付出生命结束一切不是为了看到我所守护的人放弃他自己啊！你还记得吗？你的国王曾经叫你努力活下去。”  
Prompto张着嘴大口呼吸着，好像是想要说些什么，却又发不出声音，像是一条脱离了水快要濒死的金鱼。  
“不要想着否定我的努力啊……”Noctis朝Prompto摆出一个微笑，他尽他所能的裂开嘴角，可是溢出眼眶的眼泪却出卖了他。  
“所以……”Prompto喘息着，痛苦地闭上眼，“都结束了是吗。”  
“对不起，已经结束了，从我朝你挥剑的那一刻起。”  
Prompto没有睁开眼，眼泪还是顺着紧闭的双眼中流了出来，他原本以为自己的心早就已经被自己摔碎了，但没有想到即使是碎片也能感受到疼痛。  
Noctis在漂浮，他被迫松开了Prompto，在蓝色的花瓣的裹挟下向上漂浮。  
扶在Prompto肩上的触感消失了，他只听到Noctis说：“对不起，谢谢。”睁开眼却只看到漫天的花瓣，宛如蓝色的星河。  
此刻星河正在崩塌。  
Prompto静静地看着这方世界一点点破碎，变成无数黑色的粒子不知消散到何处，他对着破碎的鸢尾花露出微笑。  
我真是个自私又愚蠢的笨蛋。  
他无比悲哀地摘起一朵蓝色的小花，稚嫩的花朵在他的指尖迅速枯萎，破碎，变成黑色的细沙从指尖流走。  
对不起，Noctis，我不论是最初还是最终，都辜负了你。但是现在一切都结束了。  
Prompto闭上眼，堕入无尽的深渊。  
真是漫长啊……

— -1 —  
Prompto呆滞地望着坐在王座上，低垂着头的Noctis，真王的表情宁静而安详，如果不是他胸口插着一把剑的话，Prompto甚至会以为他只是睡着了。  
没有人能在胸口插了一把剑的情况下还能睡着的。  
阳光还是那么温暖，就好像他从没离开过一样，好像十年的黑暗都能被这太阳一点点融化。  
但是Prompto的身体还是只能感觉到冰凉。  
他的太阳熄灭了，天空在崩塌，金色的光线像是从天下斜刺下来的长矛刺在他身上。  
可他却感觉不到疼痛，只有寒冷，好像永夜还没有结束，黎明并没有到来一样。  
Prompto没有怮哭不止，没有精神崩溃，什么都没有。  
这是Gladiolus和Ignis最为担心的，如果他大哭，他们可以给他纸巾，如果他发狂崩溃，他们可以把他揍一顿让他清醒。但是他什么都没有发生，也什么都没有做，饮食起居一切正常，正常的像个普通人，这让他们有些无从下手。  
哀莫大于心死。  
Prompto日夜乞求着，希望可以有一线转机，他想要拯救这个拯救了世界的人，一如他曾经拯救了他。  
他想要改写Noctis的命运，就像Noctis曾经改写了他的命运。  
终于他在安步拉的指引下，在火山深处的遗迹中得到了女神的怜悯，女神给了他一个机会，他无法改变既定事实，但是他可以拯救一次“Noctis王子”。女神承诺，无论成功还是失败，原来使用那具身体的Prompto并不会死去，他会像是睡了一觉一样再度醒来。  
代价是必须由还未成王的王子将剑刺入他的心脏。  
Prompto从心底里感谢女神，他的肉体成为了献给这个世界女神的祭品，永远的留在了遗迹深处。  
哪怕只有一次机会也好，哪怕献祭自己也好，他想给Noctis一个未来的可能，也想再给自己一个机会。  
如果能够再来一次的话，如果那个时候自己没有推开他的话，一切会不会不一样呢？  
当他的意识再度清醒，他听到了耳边的闹钟声，感觉到了来自身体的酸痛，摸到了Noctis带有体温的手。

— 07 —  
Prompto做了个冗长的梦。梦里他看到一个人，他看不清那个人的样貌，只记得那人对自己说了很多话，也记不清那人的声音，不记得他说了什么，只记得那个梦中到处飞舞着蓝色的花瓣，绽放的鸢尾花包围着他，像是看不到尽头的蓝色地毯。等他醒来却发现自己在帝国的基地里，坐在王座上，Noctis的剑深深钉入王座的椅背，他骑跨在自己身上。Noctis的脸上满是泪水，对着一脸困惑的自己露出微笑。  
“你终于睡醒了啊。”Noctis说，“下次可别再睡过头了。”  
之后Prompto再也没有睡过头过，倒不如说因为没有一个贪睡的王子总是赖床，他收拾启程的速度还变快了不少。  
他在永夜中等到了他们的王，在他们最后一次露营的时候，Ignis和Gladiolus非常知趣地走开了，留给了他们最后的独处时间。  
“那你这不是什么都不记得嘛。”Noctis又问起了他十年前的那场梦，他正和他面对面侧躺着，十指相扣。  
“闭嘴Noctis，明明是你问我的。”Prompto眯着眼仔细回忆着，“但是我记得这个梦给我感觉很孤独，很悲伤。”  
“哦……”  
“我也说不上来。”Prompto握了握Noctis的手，“就是会有一种……虽然很悲伤很难过，但是却还心怀希望的感觉？”  
“麻烦你说得更加简单易懂一点，你的文采怎么没在上学的时候用呢。”  
“Noctis！”  
看着恋人即使已经开始步入中年，依然和少年时一般因为自己的一句话而气得鼓起脸颊，Noctis不禁笑出了声来。他用另一只没有握在一起的手搂住了Prompto的腰，让他更加靠近自己，然后额头相抵，他看着Prompto眼中波光粼粼的海面：“Prompto，答应我，要昂首挺胸的活下去。”  
那片汪洋此刻也在回望着他。Noctis没由来的紧张了起来，他回想起了他告白的那一天，Prompto也是这样静静地看着自己，好像要把自己看穿似的。  
但是那时候的Prompto终于还是微笑着答应了自己，就像这次一样。  
“这是你的命令吗？我尊敬的陛下？”Prompto朝他调皮地眨着眼睛，他的眼眶微微泛红。  
“不，这不是命令，阿金塔姆卿。”Noctis亲吻着他湿润的眼眶，听到了Prompto喉咙深处的啜泣，他握紧了对方的手，从指间感受到对方不断跳动的脉搏，“这是我的请求。”  
“遵命，我的陛下。”Prompto虔诚地亲吻了他的国王，眼泪和吻都印在了Noctis的脸上，像是在完成一个誓约，也或许是想要得到最后的温存。  
Noctis抓住了他的手，毫无保留地在黑夜中给予他温暖。  
夜幕被诸王挥起的水晶剑刃劈开，真王吐出了口中的最后一口气，吹来了迟到的黎明。  
真是漫长啊……  
真王叹息道，体温从握着照片的指尖流失。  
Prompto跌跌撞撞地来到真王的王座面前，他看着低垂着头坐在王座上的Noctis，深吸一口气，随着气息一起被释放出来的，还有Prompto的眼泪。他单膝跪地，扶着王的膝盖，亲吻他冰凉的，泛白的指尖，伸出手，轻抚他的脸庞。  
明明是那么重要的仪式，早知道应该盯着他把胡子剃了。  
Prompto在轻抚过Noctis的下巴时想到。  
但是Prompto也看不见Noctis脸上沾满泥土略显狼狈的样子了，他的眼中全是水雾，他努力克制着自己不要哭得太大声，自从再次见到Noctis，他就一直在抑制着嚎啕大哭的欲望。但是他已经不是曾经的那个孩子了，他是可以独当一面的王之剑，他在永夜中为了保护人们与使骸战斗了整整十年，他陪伴着他的王夺回了黎明和早已成为废墟的城池。他在无数次和使骸的战斗中等待着，相信着Noctis，知道他的国王殿下也相信着他。  
坚强一点，Prompto。  
他这么对自己说，也曾经无数次这么对自己说。  
“我的王啊——”Prompto几乎是泣不成声，但是他一定要告诉Noctis，告诉他的王，这是他对他的君主的承诺，“我会坚强的活下去，就像你说的那样。加油，努力，活下去。”  
他抚摸着Noctis满是胡茬的下巴，眼泪滴在Noctis沾满了泥土的皮鞋上。明明在前一天晚上露营的时候他和Gladiolus还将这双皮鞋精心擦拭上油，让它在黑夜中也能看起来无比光亮，一直到第二天早上才允许Noctis把它换上。  
可它最终还是脏了。  
“谢谢你，Noctis。”Prompto向前倾起身子，眼泪伴着亲吻同时落在Noctis安详的睡颜上，“王啊，愿您做个好梦。”  
Prompto站起身，朝着沉睡在晨曦中的Noctis深深地行了一礼，他低垂这头不停地深深吸气，再将他们悉数吐出，像是要把他身体里的悲伤一起吐出来。然后过了很久，久到他脸上的泪痕已经干了，他终于抬起头，昂首挺胸的，头也不回地离开了觐见殿。他的抽泣声被留在大殿里，他走出殿外，温暖和煦的日光倾撒在他的身上，像是一个温暖的拥抱，重新唤醒了这具身体对温度的感知，阳光用他的无形的手指轻抚Prompto的脸颊，在空气中亲吻他的嘴唇。  
然后Prompto张开双臂，回抱了这份温暖。


End file.
